hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
"Dead"...or "Alive"?
A world that was made by Randy Zook that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from JCPiney. Spider Surprise Just mash all the spiders, once you have gotten the Brain, then note the hidden hole in the wall where the Candles are, beware of the Boomkin patch. Bowling for Boneheads Just mash all the Boneheads, then mash the Frostbiters for Candles and go home. Walk in the Parks (Squash Keychain) Here's the secret entrance to the Squash Keychain. Go into the darkness, then go one big round to the very top left corner of the level to get it. Now, to actually start the level, you need to make down to the Port at the West region of the map.There is some Moss here blocking the way so clear it. There, you will learn from the signs, that you need to defeat the two Mush The Shroom brothers to spawn the Raft. Head on to the forest at the Top of the level and grab the Red Key,then grab the Machete in the storage room at the top, you will need it in The Blue Maze. Go in,beat the Badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and get the Blue Key. Note:To get this Brain in here, you need to wait a few seconds and you will be "Warped" in. After you are done with the Blue Maze,head over to the bottom right of the level where Pygmies are having a picnic and finish them, then grab the Yellow Key and then go to the "Zoo", then grab the Brains inside. Once ready, go defeat the 2 Mush the Shroom Brothers and then kill all the Aquazoids in the lake, then take the raft home. Choose the left side and go home. Lake of Fire (Rocket Keychain) From the get go, quickly grab the Energy Barrier and run to safety! Next, grab the Hammer at the bottom middle of the map, then go across the map to the top left corner to get the Green Key, then go to the top right corner and smash the Mumbles and the Countess and get the Brains inside. Next, go to the Red Maze and smash the Badguys,bosses, grab the Brains and Candles inside, along with the Red Key. After that, go to the Zombie/Bonehead "town and beat them up for Brains and the Blue Key.Note the hidden Candle in the wall near this area. Next, go to the room where the Vampire is waiting behind a Blue Door, smash him and grab the Brains. Then,you have to kill all the Magmazoids in the lake.This will unlock the two islands in the middle and spawn Dr Lunatic. Beat him and then go to the Right island and wait there until you "warp" into where the Rocket Keychain is and get it. Warp back then take the raft to the Left Island and go home. Right, Who's Next? Just run in mash the badguys,get the Keys,unlock the rooms accordingly,get the Brains and Candles and go home. Who's Next? Just run in mash the badguys,get the Keys,unlock the rooms accordingly,get the Brains and Candles and go home. Note the secret level entrance in the Closet in the Library here to Wall to Wall Zombies. Wall to Wall Zombies (Secret Level) Gotta Love Lava (Pumpkin Keychain) Another huge level, lava themed. Just take the Rafts around,beat badguys, get Brains and Candles,then finish. Here's how you get the Pumpkin Keychain, you wait at this location where there's a paper in the middle and it will swap you to that area where it is. Edit: This used to say "Rocket keychain" level but this is in fact not true. The rocket keychain is in "Lake of Fire" level. Pressumed the missing keychain in this walkthrough is the pumpkin so edited. Lake of Ice (Hammer Keychain) Huge Level, Ice themed. For the "White Maze" you have to hit the walls to reveal it,here's how it looks like. The Green Key and Hammer Keychain are inside. Just get the Keys,bash badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Wall To Wall Carpeting Just be careful of the Multimoss, mash through the moss,grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Of Course It's PUMPKINS! (Key of Lunacy Level) Opened once all keychains are collected. Just survive and mash the pumpkins and note you need 5 Candles to complete.Try to farm the Boomkins a little before going home. The boomkin patch will never be defeated, but get enough candles until you get the light to pass. When Will It End? Pretty much, just a Boss Monster bash level, just that you have to be careful of Matilda X. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from JCPiney